Simplemente Humano
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Un replanteamiento importante. Unos lazos verdes y un vestido; verdades de la vida te pueden alcanzar en cualquier momento, incluso en una tranquila tarde, cuando bajo el sol poniente te das cuenta de cuán importante eres para ella.


* * *

A cada quien lo que le corresponde. NO hago esto mas que por diversión.

* * *

**Simplemente humano**

Es parte de la naturaleza humana buscar la perfección. Tal vez para presumirla, sentirse lleno con la sensación de superioridad.

Pero llega un punto de quiebre, en donde algo que uno cree no tan importante, desplaza hasta el mas soberbio de los pensamientos, cargándolos con una nueva energía. Esperanza infinita por algo desconocido pero mejor al mismo tiempo. Una fe ciega que adorna los corazones de los que transitan aquel camino, habiéndolo elegido o no.

Aunque el comienzo de aquel emprendimiento tuviese diferentes motivos, algunos con ánimos mas avivados que otros, jamás se podrá dudar de la veracidad de los sentimientos que provocan estos.

Por que cambian a las personas, mueven montañas. Elevan cielos.

Palabras cursis, que tal vez jamás lleguen a sopesar la magnitud de aquel sentir tan puro y claro. Revelador y suave, por momentos tal vez tormentosos.

Algunos le llaman: las sorpresas de la vida.

Palabras tan cortas, simples, para algo tan maravilloso.

El tenis era aquello que lo llenaba hasta el júbilo. Que le hacía sentir tan completo, que siquiera el cielo era límite.

No es que ahora fuese muy diferente, la pasión de sus actos, sus movimientos, era dignos de ser llamados expresiones de un rey, de emperador frente a una adversidad.

Pero ahora había alguien que a ese júbilo percibido, lo multiplicaba hasta el infinito. El cielo no era más que el suelo, el punto de partida. El Universo siquiera era el fin.

Jamás pensó que pudiese sentirse así. Él no era de esos.

O por lo menos eso pensaba.

El sólo verla caminar a paso lento por aquel jardín. Deteniéndose en cada cosa como si fuese maravillosa, nueva, hecha exclusivamente para ella. Era un espectáculo que podría pasarse viendo toda su vida. Por más que no lo admitiera abiertamente.

Era perfecta. En toda la extensión de la palabra. Porque sus ojos la miraban esperanzados, descubriendo un futuro divertido, lleno de retos y objetivos a los cuales llegar.

La llamó.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos grandes, expresivos. Llenos de pequeñas pestañas negras que contrastaban con la perfección dorada de sus ojos.

Era la mezcla exacta. Lo justo dado.

Sus pequeños pies caminaron torpemente por el sendero que había en medio de aquel cuidado jardín. Su vestido preferido amarillo se encontraba más sucio de lo que hubiese imaginado y en la carita tenía unos cuantos raspones.

Esa necesidad de saber, desesperante y recién adquirida al conocerla, le invadió.

.- ¿Por dónde anduviste?- preguntó. Su perfil no cambió en lo más mínimo. Sonó como siempre, un tanto distante y distraído. No curioso.

Ella no respondió sino hasta llegar cerca de él. Se quitó un mechón de cabello castaño rojizo de la cara, con su pequeña manita llena de tierra. A cada paso que daba, las coletas con moños verdes, elegidos por ella misma esa mañana, revotaban graciosamente cada lado de su cabeza.

.-_ Pedota_.- reclamó ella molesta.- _Ayá._

Palabras mal dichas, con errores visibles desde el principio al fin, pero con el poder suficiente de llegarle al corazón. Rápido, eficaz. Con la misma tenacidad con la que él se imponía en cada partido.

Dentro de aquella fantasía en donde saliendo a la cancha él era el rey del mundo, el sonido simple de una niña, podía causar que desease dejarlo todo, absolutamente, lo que había logrado y añorado, para volver a escucharla.

Él no era dado a los sentimientos, nimiedades efímeras. Tomadas por hilos tan pobres que daban risa.

Sin embargo, ella, con su torpeza heredada de su madre, ese aire tan genuino y decidido, lo perdían hasta la locura.

La niña, con su vestido amarillo, le miró inquieta. Los ojitos daban crédito de que había estado llorando. Seguramente presa de la angustia de haber perdido eso que tanto le gustaba.

Se levantó pareciendo aun más imponente, elevándose con desenvoltura.

.- _Ayá, pedota_.- repitió ella aferrándose rápidamente a su mano, causando una fuerte descarga que estaba seguro, siendo él el único en percibirla o en darle importancia.

Era tanta la diferencia. Era un hombre con los dedos ya endurecidos por su deporte y por los años, y en las mismas, las manitas de la pequeña se perdieron sin importar cuán ásperas estuviesen. Por que aquellas manos la hacían sentir seguras, porque eran grandes, protectoras.

Eran en esos momentos íntimos, en los cuales se permitía dejar su expresión carente de sentido. Porque, en su inocencia, con su simple presencia, le hacía ser humano.

Sonrió levemente ante la cara de ella, cargada de angustia al verse en medio de un gran dilema.

.- _Quedia dade a da pedota.- _comentó ella al borde del llanto.- _Y pedota se fe._ – continuó explicándose torpemente.

Se preguntó por vez primera, como cayendo desde un trance, si su padre habría sentido lo mismo siendo él pequeño. Con esa misma mirada felina (como había señalado su madre desde que ella había nacido) en alto.

La pequeña tironeó.

.-_Ayá adiba_.- señaló efusivamente.

Estaba a punto de estirar la mano libre, pero se detuvo.

Sonrió para sus adentros y le miró desde su altura.

.- Te levantare, tú la tomas.- no medió, no esperó una respuesta. Su pequeño cuerpo fue elevado con una facilidad increíble. Ella no se quejó, tal vez estaba esperando esa reacción. Otra respuesta por ahí la habría perdido.

Ahora que le tocaba transitar aquel camino, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

Su nuevo objetivo era guiarla.

Le aterraba ¿A quién no?

Pero él no retrocedería, no era su estilo. Dominaría la situación como siempre, daría lo mejor de sí. Porque eso le habían enseñado.

Porque ella llegaría muy lejos, aun más que él. Con sus coletas desarmadas, sus caídas continuas y su vestido amarillo lleno de volados. En sus ojos se reflejaba la determinación, la perseverancia.

Le daría las herramientas para que el día de mañana, cuando tuviera que rendirle cuentas a la vida, estuviese preparada y orgullosa, mucho más allá de sus logros. Que estuviese plena con lo que se había convertido y que fuese feliz, aun entre mucha gloria (como en la que navegaba él) de ser simplemente, humana.

Después de todo, ella era su familia. Ella era una Echizen.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya sé, no puedo con mi genio.

Ando obsesionada con darle una hija a Ryoma…ya, yo no, que sé la de Sakuno, yo se la invento nomas. Jajaja.

Otro Drabble que pinta más one shot por que me pase de palabras.

Por alguna razón, escuchando como posesa el OST de Matantei Loki Ragnarok se me venía a la cabeza la imagen de una mini Echizen siendo observada por su padre. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, puesto que me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo.

Amo la pareja Ryoma/Sakuno por lo tanto, el producto de ambos para mi es como algo sagrado jajajajaja.

Ya, dejo de marearlos. ¡Gracias por todo!

Y recuerden: Cada vez que no dejan un review, la pequeña Echizen pisa una pelota de tenis y se golpea.

¡Ya!

¡Beshos!

Grisel


End file.
